The Mistakes of the Past
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 12] After the defeat of Luther and the freedom for the 4D Beings, Fayt's life has finally settled down. But the expriments that were performed on him still bother him. What could have possibly been the side effects of those experiments?
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Star Ocean **series. It is a franchise now owned by Square-Enix. In addition, in no way can this fan fiction be used for profit. Any characters not originally introduced in the **Star Ocean **series, are copyrighted separately by myself.

**Star Ocean: Till the End of Time**

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes: **This story begins after the end of the PS2, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. If you plan on playing the game and have not finished it, I suggest not reading this fan fiction, for it may contain spoilers. This story does not take into account any of the extra endings that might have been seen in the Star Ocean game.

**Chapter One: **Reunion

_It has been one month since Luther was defeated. All of the heroes went their separate ways after freeing themselves from the grasps of the 4-D beings. Life is back to normal for Fayt Leingod. He's returned to his college where he now studies Physics. He will never forget the events he fought through with his companions. Yet, there were still a few things that bothered him. Fayt sat underneath a tree on his campus. _

"What if we lost to Luther? Did my Father have a Plan B?"

_There were so many questions he still had about the experiments that were done on himself, Sophia and Maria. If he did it to them, could have anyone else been affected? This wracked at Fayt's mind. He was then snapped out of his daze by Sophia._

"Hey Fayt, quit daydreaming. You promised me we could eat lunch together."

_Fayt smiled politely. _

"Oh, of course, sit down Sophia."

"What's bothering you, Fayt?"

_Sophia took out a few sandwiches and gave one to Fayt. He gladly accepted it. _

"Sophia, doesn't it still bother you that we had got into all this mess because of the experiments our parents did to us?"

"Well, it does. But, I try not to think about it…It's over isn't it, Fayt?"

"Yeah, but I'm just keep thinking that everything went too well. Could there possibly something else that we didn't learn?"

_Sophia giggled. _

"Did I say something funny?"

_Fayt looked puzzled. _

"No silly, you're thinking too much. Just relax, it's over, alright?"

_Sophia wrapped her arms around Fayt's chest. Fayt seemed a little startled by the fact the Sophia was so close to him. He blushed a little bit. _

"Uh…uh…Sophia?"

"Is there a problem, Fayt?"

_Looking for the right answer, Fayt stuttered. _

"Uh…N-no…of course not…."

_Just then, one Fayt's friends from the school cam running by, he ran into Sophia and Fayt._

"I hate to break it up you love birds, but Fayt, we got to go class, last one of the day."

"H-hey, it's NOT what you think!"

"Yeah, yeah, get your butt in gear."

_Fayt removed Sophia's arms from around him and jumped up. _

"Thanks for lunch Sophia, I gotta run!"

_Fayt ran off in a flurry. Sophia was left sitting, she pouted. _

"Urgh….It was getting good too."

**Meanwhile…**

_Maria was quite busy with love confessions. She was confessed to by almost every male member on her crew. She turned down every single one of them. Maria was still irritated with the fact that she was experimented on without her consent. She continued to put in long hours into her research. She came to the conclusion that herself, Fayt and Sophia were connected in another way, not just through the experiment. There something else, a piece of information that wasn't quite clear to her. She needed to see Fayt and Sophia right away. Maybe they could help her she thought. _

"Marietta, could you set a course for Hyda VII?"

"Understood."

_Maria and her crew headed for the planet were Fayt and Sophia where. They would arrive in 2 hours._

**Later that day….**

_Fayt sat through another class, as Sophia went to her respective class as well. As 2 hours passed, Maria arrived on Hyda VII. She knew Fayt was a school so she headed there and waited outside the gates. Classes ended and Sophia tracked down Fayt in an instant, surprised, Fayt and Sophia walked to the gates together only to see Maria._

"Maria, is that you?"

"Fayt, Sophia, long time no see."

_Sophia smiled. She ran and hugged Maria. _

"Oh, it's so good to see you're well, Maria. We missed you."

_Fayt added._

"We sure did. So, what brings you to Hyda VII, Maria?"

_Maria took out some papers. _

"I know the experiments may still be bothering you, Fayt, you know, long term effects and overall consequences and such."

_Fayt was surprised. Maria was still thinking about the experiments. He thought he was just over thinking._

"You too Maria?"

"Yeah, I stumbled across some interesting information. But, I couldn't quite figure out what it meant. I thought you two could help me."

"Well, I don't have classes for another 2 weeks, so I can, I'm interested myself."

_Sophia nodded. _

"Sure, if it'll get old Fayt's mind off these experiments."

_Sophia nudged Fayt and Maria laughed. Well, join me on my ship; it'll be just like old times. They smiled._

"Yeah…"

**End Chapter One**

**Author's Notes: **Well, a change of pace for me, I decided to do a little video game fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More to come. I look forward to any criticism.

AlterGenesis-X


	2. The Search Begins

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes:**Well, two quick reviews and I'm encouraged to write some more. I always like to be interactive with my readers, so, I'll need to cover a few things. I like to italicize actions so they stand out, it is just a habit. As for Sophia and Fayt, you will need to know that they've grown quite close over time. This story is kind of, "off the whim" per say and I'm not looking to write and award winning fiction. Thanks for the criticism. Now, I know you want to get on with the story.

**Chapter Two:** The Search Begins

_The three of them entered Maria's ship and she led them to a conference room. She motioned for them to sit and they complied. Maria called for Marietta and she brought all the information Maria had compiled. _

"I know you're very interested, Fayt. I'll give these to you first."

_Maria handed the papers to Fayt. He looked at them with a serious look on his face. He thought as he read through it._

"What does it say, Fayt?"

_Fayt looked at Sophia. He took a breath of relief as he began to read it out loud._

"There are no after effects of the experiments. Nothing that could possibly put the subjects' life in any danger. Only the genetic strands where altered to give only these subjects special abilities."

_Fayt smiled. _

"Well, that's all I needed to read."

_Maria shook her head. She pointed at all the papers Fayt didn't read. There were at least twenty. _

"You're a college student! Do some reading!"

"Oh come on Maria, don't make me read this, just show me the important stuff."

"Ahh! Fine!"

_Maria took the papers and selected the one that intrigued her the most. She handed it to Fayt. Fayt took it and read it. It said:_

"After the gene alterations of the subjects, their DNA was taken for another project that was strictly confidential. Information about it was classified and cannot be accessed."

_Fayt stopped, he didn't read any further. Fayt looked up._

"What does this mean?"

"From what I gather, our DNA was taken and used for something else. But what for, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

_Maria scratched her head. _

"First my DNA gets altered and then used for something that I know nothing about! How frustrating!"

_Maria was peeved. Fayt seemed to fall into a trance of thought. Sophia started_

"You think Cliff or Mirage could help us? The Klausians are very smart people!"

"I don't know…" _Maria began._ "I know where Mirage is, she's on Klaus V, but as for Cliff, well he could be anywhere."

"So, then we'll head for Klaus V right away."

_Maria looked at Fayt. _

"You sure?"

_Fayt nodded. Maria told them it would be a whole day before they reached Klaus V. Maria asked Marietta to show them where they would be staying. There was only 1 room available. Maria told Fayt to take the room and Sophia would stay with her. Fayt was satisfied to having a room to himself, he was worried that he might have had stay with Sophia._

"Maria! I've starved! You got any food around here!?"

_Maria laughed. _

"Yes, Fayt! Go downstairs to your left, my crew made some food for you."

_Fayt smiled. He ran off the bridge in a hurry. Maria shook her head in disbelief as she stood above her bridge. She asked how much longer it would be to Klaus V. She was told it would be 20 more hours. She nodded and said she would get some rest and to wake her when they were an hour from Klaus V. She left the bridge and went to her room. Her room was clean, just as she had left it. She sat down at her desk and began reading through some files. Sophia entered; surprised Maria shut off her screen and turned to Sophia. _

"Oh, hey Sophia, you need something?"

"Well, I thought I could use a little rest before we get to Klaus V."

_Maria smiled. She motioned for her to sit on her bed. She gladly sat down. Sophia stared at Maria. She was startled._

"W-what is it?"

"Your crew must really like you, Maria."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they always follow your orders with a smile. Maybe it's because you're so pretty."

_Maria blushed. She looked for something to say._

"How have you and Fayt been doing up until now?"

"Well, me and Fayt, we've gotten pretty close. Fayt doesn't seem to say anything about it. But ever since we left 4D space, it's been really fun with him. One month passes pretty quickly, doesn't it, Maria?"

"It sure does…"

"What about you Maria? Have you found someone you really care about?"

_Maria was surprised. _

"N-no, I haven't, I can confessions all the time, but I can't say that I truly care for someone. At least, I don't think so."

_Maria looked up in thought. She never thought about what Sophia was asking. Was there someone she cared about, she didn't know. Sophia smiled._

"There will be one, or is there one already that you won't admit to…Maria?"

_Maria tried to answer as best she could._

"No, I hope not."

_Sophia was confused by that answer. She shrugged it off and told Maria she would get some shut-eye. She rested out and left Maria thinking to herself. She looked at her ceiling._

"Someone I care about….huh…"

**Meanwhile…**

_Fayt ate with the crew. He was enjoying himself quite a bit. He looked at the time. He told them he would get some rest. The crew smiled. He went off to his room. It was across of Maria and Sophia's room. He wondered what they were doing. He opened the door to his room. He thought of what was discussed between him and Maria. He was now even more interested in his father's work. He jumped on his bed. _

"DNA was taken for another project that was strictly confidential." _He thought. _"What could be possibly so confidential that we weren't told?"

_Fayt went to sleep on this thought. _

**End Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes:**There we go. A new chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please sent more critiques my way. Thanks for reading!

AlterGenesis-X


	3. Visions

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Note: **My apologies for the delay, but I am currently on a trip to the Philippines and couldn't find the time to write up and upload the story. But, I have found the time and here it is. Anyway, about the pairings, you will need to read on.

**Chapter Three:** Visions 

"Maria! Maria! Come to the bridge!"

_There was an hour left until they arrived on Klaus V. Without waking Sophia, Maria crept out of her bed. She put on her coat and left the room. When she arrived at the bridge, Fayt was already there._

"You're quite anxious, aren't you, Fayt?"

"Well, I had a rough time trying to sleep. How about you, Maria? Sleep well with Sophia?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

_Maria remembered what her and Sophia had discussed the night before. She shook her head. Fayt looked at her._

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

_Maria went to the top of the bridge. Klaus V was in sight. It was a mix of green and blue and was surrounded by magnificent rings. Two moons orbited the planet. It was quite a sight to be seen._

"Prepare for landing. Please go to your assigned positions."

_They entered the atmosphere of Klaus V with Fayt and Maria observing from the top of the bridge. They made their descent in the atmosphere. After a shaky entry, they eventually made a safe landing. Sophia, who was still scratching the sleep out of her eyes, sluggishly entered the bridge._

"Hey guys, are we there yet?"

_Maria smiled._

"You're just in time, Sophia, we've just arrived."

"Oh! Really!? That's fantastic!"

_They were surprised by Sophia's sudden enthusiasm. Nevertheless, they had arrived on Klaus V. Fayt grabbed his sword, Maria loaded her gun and Sophia's staff was already over her back. The ship's hatch opened and the three of them jumped off. They waved to the crew and began their travel to the capital city of Klaus V, Kluyos. It was the city where they knew Mirage would be. They made their way through Kluyos Forest, when Sophia began to trail behind Fayt and Maria. Fayt turned to her._

"What's the matter, Sophia?"

"I don't know, I'm just starting to feel a little lightheaded."

"Why don't we take a break then?"

_Sophia nodded. They took a seat. Maria spoke:_

"Come to think of it, I'm feeling a little lightheaded as well."

_Fayt began to worry. Suddenly, Maria and Sophia seemed to faint. He began to shake them in an attempt to jar them awake. But, it was no use._

"MARIA! SOPHIA!"

_He screamed, but nothing worked. He stopped and thought. Then there was a quick flash in his mind and before he knew it, he fell asleep. He awoke in a complete darkness, similar to a limbo. His was a bit disoriented. Suddenly, the space he was in seemed to suddenly transport him inside of the laboratory. Inside, there were hundreds of wired and one large tube situated in the middle. Fayt tried to take a closer look, but his vision was blurred. He did hear the murmur of five words, which seemed to come from the direction of the tube._

"I…want…to…be…free…"

_He then was dragged out of laboratory into the complete darkness. Where he heard Sophia's voice calling to him. He awoke to see Maria and Sophia leaning over him._

"FAYT! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, that was quite strange."

"What was?"

"I had a vision, of a laboratory and--"

_Before Fayt could finish, Sophia cut him off._

"You too!?"

_Maria added._

"Wait a minute, both of you saw the laboratory with the large tube? That means all three of us had the same vision at the same time."

"All of us, huh?"

_Fayt scratched his head._

"What does this all mean?"

Maria shrugged.

"I don't know, but it does leave us with yet another thing to think about."

_Fayt stood up._

"Anyway, let's worry about this later. We still have a ways to go before we arrive at Kluyos."

_Sophia and Maria nodded. Fayt led the rest of the way to Kluyos._

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **Yay, I wrote a chapter in a completely different country. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Chapter 4 to come very soon!


	4. Mist on the Horizon

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes:** Hey all my readers. I'm back in Canada, nice and comfortable. Anyway, I see that we have a lot of Sophia haters out there. nudge nudge Don't worry about it and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Four:** Mist on the Horizon

_It was already drawing close to night. Fayt, Sophia and Maria were exhausted, but they continued on. As they climbed to the top of the peak, there was a sight for sore eyes. The capital city, Kluyos, they had finally arrived. They took a huge sigh of relief. _

"Guys, I'll lead the rest of the way. I know where Mirage is."

_Fayt and Sophia smiled. Maria led them to an attractive little house illuminated with many lights that made the house stand out. Mirage walked out the door and saw Maria, Fayt and Sophia approaching outside her gate. _

"Mirage! Hello!"

"Well, if this isn't a surprise! Come in! We don't want you catching a cold out there."

_Mirage opened the gates for them. She politely led them inside her home and offered them a seat. She went to get some tea and served it to them. _

"So, what brings you all the way here?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could get your help in deciphering this information about the experiments Dr. Leingod performed."

"Oh? Is that so? Why don't you let me take a look?"

_Maria handed her the papers. Mirage looked at it and seemed deep in thought. They watched her actions carefully as she continued to read through the papers at an amazing pace. They were amazed as they watched. She put down the papers and put her finger on her chin. Fayt spoke:_

"So, Mirage, got any ideas?"

"Well, the first time we found information about your gene alteration was at Moonbase, correct? So, I believe we should go back there. That is where it all started. We can get there fairly quickly if we take a detour at Gemity."

_Sophia smiled. _

"That's a great idea! Great thinking Mirage!"

_Fayt and Maria looked at each other. _

"That just might be the best thing we can do right now."

_Fayt began to think._

"But, I know we looked thoroughly through everything…How could there still be something we overlooked there. I find it hard to swallow."

"Come on, Fayt, we don't have any other leads. If you want to find something out, we have to start somewhere…What better place to do that then at Moonbase?"

"You could be right."

_They were in agreement. They would head out for Moonbase in the morning and they would spend the night at Mirage's place. Maria sat down to have a conversation with Mirage. Fayt went off with Sophia as they looked over a few papers. _

"How's Cliff, Mirage?"

"I haven't heard from him in a week, but he was at Quark Headquarters with Lancar the last time he contacted me."

"Is that so? Is he going to take the lead at Quark again?"

"I'm not sure, but that seems like a real possibility."

"I was thinking of dissolving Quark myself too, but looks like Cliff wants to keep it going."

"Well, you know how he can be; he doesn't want something like Quark just to go to waste."

_Maria nodded. _

"How have you been Mirage?"

"Ah, I've been doing just fine. It's been peaceful I'm enjoying myself quite a bit."

"That sounds nice. It's exactly what I want, you know, just to settle down and live a life in peace. But, every time I try to do that, these experiments by Dr. Leingod always get to me. I just want to get to the bottom of it so I can calm the constant discomfort in my mind."

"I see. Well, get some rest. We'll do our best alright?"

_Maria smiled. _"Thanks for your help Mirage."

_Mirage shook her head and smiled._

"Think nothing of it, I'm your friend, Maria, this is what friends do."

_Maria went up to her room. Mirage sat at her table quietly and studied the information Maria gave her almost through the entire night. _

"Well, this is new…"

**The Next Day…**

_The sun rose with the call of the rooster. Maria stood up. She opened the door to only see Fayt in front of her door. She was startled and they looked each other in the eyes._

"Uh…G-good morning, Fayt…"

"M-m-morning, Maria…"

_She tried to divert herself from any constant eye contact with Fayt. Sophia opened the door to her room and noticed the awkward situation between Fayt and Maria. She walked up to them without them noticing._

"Hey guys! Sleep well?"

_They were both quite taken aback by Sophia's sudden appearance. Fayt smiled._

"Yeah, I did. How about you Sophia?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling quite good today. Let's go downstairs, Mirage might be waiting for us."

_Fayt nodded. Sophia and Fayt went down the stairs. Maria took a deep breath and then sighed. She followed them down the stairs. There was Mirage asleep at her table. _

"Wow, she must have been working all night."

_They walked up to her. Fayt gave her a little nudge to wake her. She woke up a little groggy. _

"Rise and shine, Mirage!"

_Fayt smiled and Mirage moaned. _

"Man, I've now seen it all, Mirage in the morning!"

_Fayt chuckled. _

"Yeah, yeah."

_Mirage waved her hand. She sat up straight. Sophia was busy putting together a breakfast with what was available. Maria and Fayt sat at the table. _

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Mirage."_ Said Maria._

"Yeah, don't push yourself on our behalf." _Added Fayt. _

"Well, I decided to put in all-nighter in this case. From what a gather, there is a room at Moonbase used for this secret project. But, how to enter that room seems to have been lost. Well, it couldn't hurt to look."

"That's interesting. I can't believe how much my Father never told me."

_Sophia entered the picture with some toast bread and eggs that were sunny side-up. Mirage, Fayt and Maria were surprised at Sophia's speedy breakfast. She smiled._

"I think I've grown to be quite the cook…"

"Thanks a bundle, Sophia."

_They sat down to a breakfast and decided they would leave right away. They needed the entire day they figured. After breakfast, Mirage told them to leave the plates, as they would clean up when they returned. They changed quickly and Mirage led them to the nearest teleporter to Gemity. They arrived at Gemity instantly. They had returned to the 4-D world that was all too familiar to them. Then the greeting came. _

"Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed your stay in the Eternal Sphere. Is there anywhere else you want to go?"

_Fayt punched in that they wanted to go to Sol III, Moonbase. The computer accepted the request and before they knew it, they were inside Moonbase. _

"Boy, doesn't the Eternal Sphere terminal make things so much easier?"

_Fayt laughed. Then turned to Mirage. _

"Well, Mirage, where do we start?"

"Well, we should return to the elevator the led us to the original laboratory where we found out about your gene alterations."

_Fayt nodded and motioned for all of them to follow him. As they were walking they began to be caught up in a conversation._

"What are we exactly looking for? I still think we're just going to be revisiting the same old stuff."

_Mirage shook her head._

"There is something else behind it all; I just don't know how to get there."

"Well, alright then."

_It was quite a long walk. They arrived at the old elevator. They returned to the room where they saw Dr. Leingod's video. They looked around; everything looked the same as the last time they were there. Mirage didn't know where to start. There was really nothing new._

"Ahh! There's nothing!"

_Fayt shouted. He looked over at Sophia who was looking at something in the corner._

"Something the matter, Sophia?"

_Fayt and Maria approached her. Sophia mumbled to herself._

"Was this always here?"

_In curiosity, Sophia flicked the switch that was in the dark corner behind a bookcase. Before Maria and Fayt could get to her, the floor below her opened up and Sophia fell through the hole. A screamed left her and Fayt chased after her._

"Sophia! Can you hear me!? Are you alright!?"

_Maria looked down as well._

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

_Sophia rubbed her back. _

"O-ouch…"

_She looked up and saw a huge door before. She shouted from the bottom. _

"You guys have to come down here!"

_Fayt heard this and without a second thought, he jumped. Maria and Mirage followed. They all landed on top of Fayt._

"Ow, you guys are heavy, would you get off of me please!"

"Well, excuse me! Fayt!"

_Maria stood up and dusted herself off. She helped Mirage and Sophia get up. Fayt stood up. They looked at the huge door. _

"What the heck?"

_Mirage pulled out her flashlight and pointed it towards the door. There was large writing on the door. Mirage scanned it with her light. It read:_

M**ixed **I**ntelligent** S**uperhuman** T**actician **

Alpha Version 1

**Alpha Mist**

"What is this…?"

**End Chapter 4**

**Author's Notes: **Well, this chapter is definitely longer than the other ones. I wanted to get a little farther in less time. I didn't really know where to stop, but I thought this was a good place. I look forward to your comments. I hope you enjoyed reading; Chapter 5 is already in production.


	5. Revelations

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes:** Wow, this time I'm really, really sorry. Finals and a bunch of essays came up. Then, I got swamped by more reading. I might still have some work to do, although I don't want to hold up on this story anymore, because I know if I was waiting this long for a new chapter, I'd be pissed. So, let move on.

**Chapter Five:** Revelations

_They stood in front of the door in shock. Maria examined it closer. _

"Does this door open or what?"

_She moved her flashlight around, and then she noticed three grooves in the door. Fayt and Sophia came up behind her. _

"What do you think that is?"

_Sophia inquired. _

"Maybe it has something to do with us…"

_They took their fingers and placed them in each of the holes. The holes began to glow and the ground began to shake. They were a little startled and then the door began to rumble open slowly. They watched in nervousness. The door finally crashed open. They slowly walked in. _

"It's dark…"

_Mirage noticed a little switch to the right of the door. She flipped it. A few of the lights flickered on and most of the room was illuminated._

"A laboratory?"

_Fayt was shocked. Sophia stood beside him._

"It's huge…"

"Doesn't this look familiar…?"

_Fayt looked at Maria. He then examined his surroundings a little closer. He then came to a realization that it was the same one they had seen in their visions._

"It's the same one! The one we saw in each of our visions!"

"You're right, but how is that possible?"

_They were as perplexed as they ever had been. Mirage had been looking around the laboratory. She had found an old control panel. _

"Hey, you guys should see this!"

_She called them over. The three of them went over. The control panel looked ancient. Mirage blew off the dust and the webs. The panel was fairly simple to understand, and before they knew it a video came on the screen. It was Dr. Leingod. They looked at the screen in disbelieve. _

"What the hell?"

_Fayt shouted. Dr. Leingod began to speak. _

"_If you are watching this now, that means somehow, my son Fayt, Maria and Sophia have become aware of this place. I guess I owe you an explanation. This laboratory contained all of the secret research that I did myself. It was something I had planned in a worst case scenario. After manipulating the DNA of the three young children, I extracted a fraction of the DNA from each it for this research. It was my goal to create a powerful humanoid capable of all three abilities: Destruction, Alteration and Connection. I named this project Alpha MIST. **For Mixed Intelligent Superhuman Tactician**. This was an experiment that turned out to be a mistake. Using our own children was a crime upon itself and I cancelled this project immediately for it never to be recovered again. Although, it wasn't that easy. I couldn't shut down what I had created. So, I had to entrap it here in a quiet safe for all eternity. You must no-"_

_They screen began to get distorted and they couldn't make out the rest. _

"NO! THERE WAS MORE WE HAVE TO HEAR THE REST!"

_Fayt was angered. He smashed his fist on the control panel. The rest of them stood shocked. _

"So, that is what this was all about…?"

_Maria couldn't believe her ears. She didn't even want to think of what was behind the quite safe door. _

"Should we at least check it out?"

_Sophia asked. They stood wondering what their next move would be. They had just been hit by a bombshell of information. What they heard the first time was a surprise, but this message surely pushed them back. _

"We've come this far, we might as well see behind that door."

_They nodded their heads. Mirage went to the door and examined it. She hit a few buttons and the door slid open, a mist of smoke flesh out of the door. They walked in. There was a huge tube sitting in the middle, to which they all could recognize. The same one in their vision. Attached to it were huge wires and in the tube, they saw a machine, a machine with a human form. Long and slender the machine looked like the perfect battle android. _

"This is it? This is what our DNA was used for?"

_Maria finally seemed to get angry. She took out her gun and fired at the tube. _

"MARIA! CALM DOWN!"

_They couldn't hold her back._

"THIS IS WHAT I WAS USED FOR? THIS THING?"

_She was breathing heavily and she dropped her gun. Mirage and Sophia went down to Maria._

"It's okay, just take it easy, Maria."

_Maria was speechless. Fayt looked at the tube. He noticed Maria's laser shots had caused a crack in the tube. He thought to himself about what he just learned and he could relate to Maria's emotion. Just then, the fluid began to leak out of the tube. _

"Oh no!"

_They all looked up as the fluid slowly drained out and the tube shattered. The machine was about to fall over to the ground. _

"Well, as long as it doesn't move, it'll be alright."

_Mirage added. Suddenly purple eyes suddenly lit up in the head of the machine and it began to move._

"This is bad…"

_It wobbled then finally got its feet. There was one huge tube attached in the back. It jumped in the air and headed for Fayt. Fayt drew his sword and he blocked the machine's kick, but the force threw him back into the wall._

"FAYT!"

_Sophia shouted. They all drew their weapons and tried to take down the machine. But, it was just too quick. It slammed Fayt in the back and threw Mirage and Sophia into the wall. Maria couldn't lay a single shot on it. It continued to attack ferociously. Finally, its hand became like steel daggers and it charged at the 4 of them, it stabbed Fayt right in the arm. Blood began to spew out of Fayt, as his screamed in agony. Startled, Sophia attacked from behind only to be repelled by it and thrown back. Mirage charged the machine, but she missed and was given a swift knee to the stomach. She fell to the ground._

"We don't have a chance against that thing…"

_Maria got up, snuck up behind it and stuck her laser gun on the back of the machine's head._

"Don't move…you monster!"

_Her hands were trembling in fear. The machine quickly turned around and by right away, Maria fired at the front of the machine's head. One half of the head shattered to pieces and fell to the ground. Maria has closed her eyes when she shot. As she slowly opened them she couldn't believe what she saw:_

_It was a human face. Or at least, half of it was. She saw what she thought to be a teardrop as the machine fell to the ground._

**End Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes: **Woo, I've been out of writing lately, so I'm not so sure on the quality of this chapter. I just sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to hear to more critiques from you. Of course, I'll try to make my deadline for Chapter 6 next time. Oh yes, the other Star Ocean characters will be making an appearance, SO STAY TUNED.


	6. Cold Mist

The Mistakes of The Past

**Author Notes: **Man, I'm brutal aren't I? Waiting forever to bring a single chapter, sorry about that, I've been busy with my original fiction lately, which I suggest read. laugh Anyway, without further ado, Chapter Six.

**Chapter Six: **Cold Mist

"Maria, what's wrong? You look like you've seem a ghost."

_Maria stood in shock as she remembered the glimpse she got inside of the robot before it hit the ground. _

"A human?"

"Maria, what do you mean a human?"

"I think I saw a human face."

"That's impossible."

_They looked down at the fallen robot. They slowly examined him and allowed Mirage to approach him carefully. She slowly flipped him over. There was a large gasp at what they saw._

"No way…"

_It had the qualities of a human face. The part that was blown off by Maria's gun revealed half of a person's face and parts of the boy blue hair stuck out. There were wires attached all over his body._

"How horrible…"

"That can't be true…it can't be human. Even then, how could he survive all this time?"

Mirage looked at Fayt.

"Well, with the technology being used to contain him, it is realistically possible for this human to survive, seems he was held in stasis which prevented any aging."

"Well, then, what are we supposed to do with this? This is supposed to be a secret work of my father."

"I think it will be in our best interest to take him back with us for examination."

"Fine."

_Fayt and Mirage carried the boy on their shoulders and began making their way out of the laboratory. They headed back to Gemity and returned to Mirage's house in Kluyos. When the arrived, they put him in a confined room and Mirage began to run a few tests. Fayt observed closely, while Maria went up to her room. _

"What was that?"

_She remembered the eyes that looked at her. Pain and sorrow she thought._

"Did I really see a teardrop?"

_As she was thinking this, Sophia walked into the room. _

"Maria, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sophia, just thinking."

"About what happened, right? The robot with a human face…"

"I guess…it just seems strange to me. Our DNA was put into something like that…what was its purpose supposed to be…? What if that thing is actually a human…? Just what in the hell is it?"

"Maria, it's alright. Don't worry."

"I don't see how you can be so calm, Sophia. We don't even know what we're dealing with here!"

"I guess you're right. Sorry."

"Uh, no I'm sorry for raising my voice. I'm just a little tense that's all."

"No, no it's alright. I understand."

"Thanks, Sophia."

_Fayt came rushing in. _

"Hey, guys, he's awake!"

"Who?"

"That robot in the laboratory!"

"WHAT?"

_They quickly ran down to the laboratory were Mirage was. When they arrived, all of the armor and wires were removed from the body. _

"Mirage, what is he?"

"Seems he's a humanoid."

"A humanoid? You mean, half human, half android?"

"Almost. He has all the features of a regular human, but his body can withstand abnormal amounts of heat and pressure that no normal human could withstand. It is phenomenal."

_Maria looked closely. The boy raised his head up from his hand. Maria took a gasp at his face. The boy had blue hair and a handsome face with a scar on the left side of his face, the side which Maria had fired on. He had cold blue eyes and his stare pierced through Maria. _

"Then. What should we do with him?"

_Maria quickly spoke._

"We should keep him in confinement. We don't know if he's dangerous or not."

"Is that the best decision?"

"I think Maria might have a point. Let us rest for tonight and come up with a more concrete plan tomorrow."

_Fayt, Maria and Sophia nodded at Mirage's comment. They proceeded upstairs to get some rest. As they went to their respective rooms to get sleep, Maria lie awake in her bed. She was distracted and could not sleep. The boy ran constantly in her thoughts. The glare she got from him gave her the chills. She got up. She went downstairs to get a bite to eat._

"He must be hungry too…"

_Quietly, she went down to the laboratory with some food. Taking precautions, she brought her laser gun with her and hid it in her back pocket. She turned on the lights in the lab only to see the humanoid still awake. She approached the door and slowly opened it. _

"I thought you might be—"

_A stare from the humanoid stopped her speech. He began to move his mouth and Maria was surprised as he immediately spoke. _

"…What?"

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you food."

_She put it down beside him. As Maria was about to leave, he spoke._

"Wait…"

"What is it?"

"Here…why?"

_Maria came to the conclusion that his speech wasn't fully developed yet. At least that's what it looked like._

"I don't trust you. We can't have you roaming around."

"Hmph."

_That response surprised Maria. He seemed like he was going to say more but restrained himself. Maria looked at the humanoid. _

"Do you have a name?"

"Mist."

_Maria took one last look at him and stepped out of the confinement area. She locked the door. She went up to her room and lied down. She looked at her ceiling. _

"Mist…"

_Meanwhile, Mist sat quietly in the confinement room. _

"Free…? Ridiculous."

**The Next Morning…**

"Maria! Maria! Wake up! We have a problem! The humanoid escaped!"

"What!"

_They quickly got dressed and when down to the laboratory. The door was blown to pieces._

"Impossible…"

_They ran quickly outside. They were surprised to see Mist standing outside. There was a cold rain falling in Kluyos. There was Mist, looking out in the distance standing in the cold. _

"What is going on?"

**End Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: **Ha, seems, I lost track of where I originally wanted to the story to go when I first started writing. I'm going in a completely different direction now. Why? Because I forgot what I wanted to write before. LOL. Anyway, Chapter Seven, not making any promises, but should be up next week.


	7. Dealing With the Unknown

The Mistakes of The Past

**Chapter Seven: **Dealing With the Unknown

"What do you think you're doing out here!" _shouted Maria. Mist slowly turned around. His face was drenched from the rain and his hair was forced down by the water slowly trickling down. _

"I don't like cramped spaces…I just thought I'd get some fresh air."

_Maria was astonished. She had spoken to him last night and it seemed he couldn't even form a cohesive sentence. He seemed to be speaking the language fluently all of a sudden. _

"How do we know you won't attack us again?"

"Well, just don't provoke me. You freed me from that frozen prison. I have no reason to show aggression."

_Mist began to walk towards the house. He began to walk by Maria, as he was about to pass her, he whispered._

"As if I'd endanger someone as pretty as you…"

_Maria was flustered with what he she heard. Fayt stepped forward. _

"Wait! There are a lot of things that I have to ask you…"

"Is that so? Now is not the time for that."

"Hey!"

_Fayt was a little frustrated. "Why does he act so high and mighty? Who does he think he is?" Sophia stood beside Fayt and put her hand on his shoulder. _

"It's alright…he probably still has a lot of things to clear up in his mind."

"I guess you're right."

_They all went inside to the house. It was strange to have Mist inside the house since he seemed like such a normal human, but the day before, he appeared as a machine with wires attached all over his body. He sat quietly in a corner and kept to himself unless he was addressed. Just then, the phone rung, Mirage went to pick it up. _

"Hello…? Yes? What? When did this happen? Alright, I understand. We'll be there right away…" Mirage slowly put the phone down. They all looked at her intently.

"Mirage, what is it?"

"It's strange. That was Cliff…"

"Cliff? Why? What's wrong?"

"Seems there was a shockwave on Elicoor II…"

_Mist opened his eyes and listened intently after he had heard this. Fayt began to inquire._

"A shockwave? How did that happen?"

"Cliff didn't know how it happened, but he said we should go right away."

"Alright then, let's not waste time…But, what are we supposed to about him?"

"We'll have to take him with us. We can't leave him here."

_They agreed. They let Mist borrow a set of clothes. They quickly hurried to Maria's spaceship. _

"Lieber! Tell everyone that we're setting a course to Elicoor II!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

_Maria took her seat above the bridge, Fayt and Sophia sat in the seat beside her. Mirage took to the navigator's seat. Maria had Lieber escort Mist to a room. _

"Geez, who is this guy? And what's Maria's relationship with him?"

_Lieber began to get angry at the thought that Maria might have a new boyfriend. Nonetheless, he showed him to his room. Mist went inside. The door locked behind him. _

"So…that's how it is."

_Mist walked towards the window and looked outside into the deep space. He saw his reflection in the window, and placed his hand on the distorted reflection. _

"I wonder what I really am…" _he clenched his fist in frustration and slammed it on the window with incredible force, that blood began to ooze from his hand_. "It isn't fair…"

_Meanwhile, on the bridge Maria and her crew were busy preparing for arrival on Elicoor II, it was approximately an hour and half away from their current position. Mirage looked up at Fayt, Sophia and Maria. _

"You guys can take a break, don't worry about the ship. I'll handle it."

_Maria smiled. _

"Thanks a lot, Mirage."

_Sophia got up and quickly went over to Fayt. She grabbed him by the arm._

"I'm starving, Fayt! Let's go get something to eat!"

_Fayt smiled._

"Sure."

_Maria watched slowly as Sophia and Fayt's arms were locked as Sophia dragged Fayt off the bridge. Maria shook her head. She left the bridge herself. She headed to her room, on her way there, she passed Mist's room. She stopped and looked at the door. She remembered what he said to her. "As if I'd endanger someone as pretty as you…" It was still bothering her and it gave her an excuse to go into his room._

_She unlocked the door and opened it. She found Mist lying down on the bed. As she walked into the room, he sat up straight. _

"What…?"

"Can't you show a little more etiquette? You don't greet people like that."

"Why does it matter? The only reason people come to see me is if they want something…"

"Fine then."

_Maria composed herself. It was hard to talk to Mist. His cold stare struck a strange sensation inside her. He sat on his bed with his hands on his knees. She noticed the blood on his left hand. "How did he get that?" She thought. She shook her head._

"What did you mean…by what you whispered to me earlier?"

"Oh? I meant exactly what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"It is exactly as I said. There's nothing more to it."

_Mist went back to lying down. _

"Is that all? I'd like to rest…"

_Maria nodded and left the room. As she locked the door she thought about what had just happened. She noticed a change in the way Mist had looked at her. "It is exactly as I said." His eyes seemed to be gentler and she blushed at the thought. She shook her head and tried to forget about it. _

"I can't trust him…"

_She went to her room to get some rest. _

_Meanwhile, Fayt and Sophia were sharing dinner in the cafeteria of the ship. Fayt sat quietly as he seemed to be brooding over something._

"What's wrong Fayt? You know you can talk to me."

_Sophia smiled. _

"I'm not really sure myself, I just get an uneasy feeling from that humanoid. There's just too much I don't know and I can't stand it."

"Fayt, just remember, you're not alone, whenever you need help, I'll be there by your side. Just count on me and I'll count on you."

"Thanks, Sophia."

_**The next day…**_

"Maria! We have arrived on Elicoor II!"

_Maria rolled out of sleep and combed her hair. She went over to the bridge were she found Fayt and Sophia already overlooking the bridge. _

"Oh, good morning Maria."

"Good morning."

"We're back to where we met each other…"

"Yeah…"

_Mist came along to the bridge with Lieber. Lieber was still a little peeved that he had been given the job of Mist's guard. The hatch to the ship opened and they proceeded down. As they set foot on Elicoor II they were greeted by Nel, Clair, Albel, Adray and some of the residents of Peterny. _

"Nel! So good to see you!"

_Nel smiled. Mist began to slowly walk down to the ground. Nel heard the footsteps and looked up, their eyes met and Nel stood in a shock and a cold chill ran down her spine as she looked at Mist._

"What the…?"

**End Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, this is it. I know I could've extended this chapter, but I love to leave cliffhangers and let you read them before I continue on. I hope to hear from you guys again.

**Author's Notes 2:** Ahaha, no that's not rude at all. Thanks for pointing that out. I've haven't played SOIII in so long, I forgot the names of the planets. Anyway, thanks for that and I'm pretty sure I've changed all my mistakes to Elicoor.


	8. An Elicoorian Love

The Mistakes of The Past

**Chapter Eight:** An Elicoorian Love

_Nel looked at Mist closely the sight of his face ran many thoughts through her head, of her past, which she rarely talked about. But, for some reason Mist seemed to trigger something inside her. She shook her head. _

"It's good to see you guys…I'm sorry to have called you so suddenly."

"Don't worry about it, Nel. We're friends. You can count on us." _Fayt said. _"By the way, where's Cliff? He was the one who called us."

"Oh? Cliff, he's in Aqiuos. He's trying to get a grip on the whole situation."

"Yeah…what's this all about…a shockwave?"

"Yeah, but let's not talk here. Let's go back to Peterny."

_They began to walk through the Palmira Plains on their way to Peterny. Mist trailed the group and walked in the back. Nel would occasionally sneak an occasional glance at him, but when ever he returned a stare, she would hurriedly face front. Mirage and Maria who were in the middle began to become aware of Nel's strange behavior. They arrived in Peterny; it was a bustling city as usual. Nel stood in front of the group._

"I'm going to with Clair to the hotel to finalize our reservations. You can guys can do whatever you want until then. Just make sure to be back before dark. We have a lot to talk about."

_They went their separate ways. Adray simply followed with Nel and Clair. Albel went to find some nearby shade to be by himself. All that was left was our crew from outer space. Fayt, Sophia, Maria, Mirage and Mist where left wondering what to do, it was at least 3 months since they last set foot on Elicoor II. _

"I'm actually pretty tired right now. I think I'll just rest at the hotel."

_Mirage went off. She actually wanted to go Aquios to see what Cliff was up to, but, she wanted to hear what Nel had to say during the night. _

"It's seemed like yesterday…"

_The group of four began walk around reliving nostalgic memories. Mist was getting a familiar feeling from the city, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was like something out of his dreams. _

"Gosh, how am I going to kill time?"

_Sophia put her finger on her chin as she was thinking. _

"How about we try inventing?"

_Fayt put his fist on his hand as Sophia had mentioned a great idea. _

"Yeah, let's do that! I haven't done any of that in a while! How about you, Maria?"

_Maria was a little surprised by Fayt's question. She thought about it. _

"No, I'm alright. You go ahead."

"Alright, we'll see you back at the hotel."

_Fayt and Sophia went to the inventor's guild in Peterny. Maria watched them run off. _

"Don't you want to go with them?"

_Mist suddenly said. _

"What do you mean?"

"Seems it was hard for you to turn them down…"

"What are you talking about? I'm just not in the mood for it."

"Suit yourself."

_Mist began to walk off. Maria thought it was strange; Mist didn't seem to talk unless it was to her. She remembered that the last time he spoke was in his room and once again, when it was just them. _

**Meanwhile…**

_Nel took a seat on the couch and took a deep sigh. Clair sat across from her and poured some green tea for herself and Nel. _

"Nel, you've looked uneasy ever since they arrived here. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"Oh come on, Nel. I've known you too long for you to lie to me."

_Nel put her hand on her forehead. _

"I guess you've got me…"

"Tell me what's on your mind, Nel."

"Okay…"

_Nel sat back in her seat as if she was going to tell a long story. _

"You saw him, right?"

"Him?"

"…that boy that came off the ship with Fayt and the others."

"Yes…he seems like the quiet type. I wonder where he came from…"

"That's the thing, doesn't he seem familiar, Clair?"

"Familiar?"

"Yeah…he seems really similar from that person…from a long time ago…"

"Oh…" _Clair took a second to think. _"Come to think of it, there is a resemblance…but that was over 5 years ago. It couldn't possibly be the same person."

"I guess you're right…I need some fresh air, I'm going to go for a walk."

_Clair nodded and Nel went off for a walk. _

**Back in Peterny…**

_Maria continued to follow Mist around town. She couldn't take her eyes off him even for a second. There was still too much he didn't trust about him. "What is he?" "A weapon?" when Maria thought like this she became even more defensive. Mist was walking around the shop were Fayt and Sophia were inventing he saw a young girl sweeping outside the shop across the street. The girl looked up. _

"Oh, hello! Would you like to become an inventor?"

_Mist was a little surprised. He didn't say a word. _

"I'll take that silence as a YES!"

_The girl grabbed Mist by the arm and dragged him into the guild; Maria watched this happening and followed them inside. When they went inside, there was a commotion. _

"Gimme that table!"

"I'm sorry, but this belongs to the Inventor's Guild."

_The bandit began to choke the attendant. _

"I said, GIMME THE TABLE!"

"Oh no!" _The girl said. _"Um, excuse me, Mr. Bandit-Sir…" _Before the girl could finish, Mist stepped forward. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. _

"What's the smile about? It something funny, ya punk? I'll wipe that smile of your face!"

_The bandit took out a long sword and handgun. At this point, Maria was ready for anything and she prepared to take out her Laser Gun. Before she could, Mist ran out the door and went outside. _

"RUNNING AWAY? COME BACK HERE!"

_The bandit followed Mist outside. It was beginning to get dark. They stood across from each other. _

"How dare you try and run away, are you insulting me?"

_Mist only smiled. The bandit became furious and charged at the unarmed Mist, he blindly slashed with his long sword and Mist was dodging them all with easy. Maria went outside to follow. He watched Mist dodging the bandit's attacks. She wasn't surprised; he was a machine after all. _

"You bastard! Stop dodging!"

_What happened next though, did surprise Maria. Mist put out his right hand out to the side. It seemed as water was going to his hand, in a few seconds, Mist was armed, armed with katana. The bandit was getting frustrated, oblivious to what Mist what just done, he fired his handgun. The bullet pierced Mist's arm and blood came out the other side, Mist winced for a second. Nel who was taking a walk heard the gunshot. _

"Gunfire…?"

_She ran towards where she heard the gunshot. There she saw Mist and the bandit in the face off. _

"What's going on?"

"How do you like that…! You bast—"

_Before the bandit could finish, Mist had already had his fist deep in his stomach. He spit out blood from his mouth. Mist then kicked the stunned bandit in the face sending him flying. The bandit slowly tried to get to his feet, blood was trickling from his mouth. He wiped it off. _

"Heh…heh…interesting! How very interesting!"

_Mist came charging at him at an insane pace and punched him in the face with full force sending him to the ground again. This time he wasn't getting up. He stayed on the ground, shaking. He couldn't even see Mist coming. Mist walked towards him. He stretched out his hand. _

"W-what are you!"

_Mist raised his katana. _

"That katana..."

_He was going to go for the kill. Maria had seen enough, she began to make a mad hash towards him to get him to stop. But, before she could he was already on his downslash. _

"STOP!"

_Nel screamed. The blade changed its course and stabbed as piece of rock right beside the bandit's ear splitting it in half. _

"Nel…?" _Maria thought. Nel went running towards Mist. _

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you try to kill this man!"

"What do you know…?"

_Mist softly spoke. _

"I know that you shouldn't be taking someone's life so easily!"

"Don't talk to me like you know me."

_Nel gave Mist a swift slap in the face, Maria stood in shock. The bandit got up and began to run away. At this point, they let him escape. Tears began to run Nel's face as she spoke. _

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!

_Nel was taking aback by Mist's words. She looked into his cold eyes. It had to be him, she knew it in her heart. _

"YOU JUST DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

_Nel ran quickly ran off. Maria had been a spectator all this time. She had no clue as to what had just happened. She knew Nel was acting strange ever since they arrived. _

"Nel…"

_She thought to herself. "What's bothering her?" "What was the meaning of what just happened?" "What does Nel have to do with Mist?"_

**End Chapter 8**

**Author's Notes: **Phew, there it is again. This time, I came up with this as I was sitting in my chair listening to my music. LOL. It all just sort of fell together this chapter. I wrote the first part, made up the next part and they luckily went hand in hand. Well, I hoped you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you. Next chapter will be up following the posting of my next fiction of Dark Cloud 2. I guess you could say I'm advertising. LOL.


	9. Nel's Misty Past

The Mistakes of The Past

**Chapter Nine:** Nel's Misty Past

_Fayt and Sophia ran outside after hearing all the commotion. They opened the door see Mist standing with a katana in his hand and Maria standing only a few feet away from him. _

"What's going on?"

_Before anyone answered him, Mist winced again as the blood dripped from his left arm, and it began to collect on the ground. The gunshot wound was worse then he had originally thought. He dropped to his knees and tried to stop the bleeding. Maria ran to his side and leaned over. _

"Mist! Are you alright?"

_Mist said under his voice. _"I should have killed him…" _his vision began to get blurry from his loss of blood. The pain he was experiencing was extremely surprising to him. He didn't think such a little shot would affect him so much. Nonetheless, the sight of his blood on the ground caused him to fall over and lose consciousness._

"Mist! Mist! Get a hold of yourself!"

_Maria tried to jar Mist awake to no avail. Fayt and Sophia ran over. _

"Maria, how did this happen?"

"Long story. Let's bring him to the inventor guild; we need to help him right away."

"Alright."

_Fayt carried Mist on his back and took him inside the inventor's guild. The girl who was there before agreed to help them. They lay down Mist on a bed that was in the next room. _

"Could you take care of him for us?"

_The girl smiled. _

"Leave it to me! He helped us out with that bandit! Don't you worry!"

_Maria smiled. _"Let's go back to the hotel, Nel is pro—" _when she mentioned Nel's name Maria stopped to think of what just happened. She slapped Mist and seemed furious at him; she was acting strange the whole time. _

"Maria, is something wrong?" _Fayt asked. _

_Maria came back to her senses. _"Oh, nothing, I just kind of wandered off. Anyway, Nel's probably waiting for us."

_They nodded. As they were about to leave the room, Maria turned to take another look at the sleeping Mist and then closed the door behind her. They began to walk to the hotel, as they were walking Fayt turned to Maria, who was walking with her head down. _

"Maria, what happened?"

_Maria looked up at Fayt. _"Well, when we went into the guild, there was someone trying to steal the Parcelus Table. Somehow, Mist and the robber got into a fight outside. At first, the robber was just using his sword, and Mist was evading his onslaught with almost no effort."

"How did he get wounded?"

"That's the thing. Before that, he seemed to summon a katana into his hand. He was completely unarmed before, but suddenly he had that long katana. That's when the robber shot him."

"What happened to the robber?"

"Well, after he was shot, he began his attack. He knocked him down a few times and then he was going to in for the kill. When Nel—"

_Before they had even noticed it, they were standing in front of the hotel. Sophia interrupted them._

"Hey guys, we're back at the hotel. Let's go inside. They're probably waiting for us."

_They nodded. Fayt was pretty sure he had heard Nel's name before Maria stopped talking. "Nel? What did she have to do with anything?" They walked inside to see everyone sitting around a table. Clair stood up. _

"Ah, nice to see you guys have finally arrived. Please sit down."

_They filled the remaining seats in the room. Nel was at the head of the table, while Clair and Mirage took the seats closest to her. Adray took his seat beside Clair. Fayt, Maria and Sophia took the three seats beside Mirage and Albel stood against the wall. Nel was sitting quietly in her seat with her eyes closed and arms crossed. She then, opened her eyes and stood up. _

"As you all know, we experienced a strange shockwave here on Elicoor II. But, this planet wasn't the only one affected. Neighboring planets seemed to have felt similar shockwaves, which helps us come to the conclusion that this was a widespread problem in space. It seemed to be an aftershock of a large explosion, the cause of which is unknown. But, the aftershock was a little too large, which meant the original blast must have been enormous. We need to get to the bottom of this situation."

_They all sat and thought about what Nel had just said. "An enormous explosion? Enough to send ripples through an entire solar system? What could have possibly been the cause of that?" As Nel finished talking, she noticed that Mist was not in the room. She didn't want to get distracted at this time, so she shook her head, and asked: _

"Are there any questions?"

_Fayt replied. _"What exactly are we going to do?"

"Well, we pinpointed were we think the original explosion might have come from. We're not sure of the danger involved, so we're taking time to figure details like that out."

"Alright, we do we start?" _Fayt asked. _

"We'll head to Aquios tomorrow to meet with Cliff. We'll start tomorrow."

_They all nodded. _

"Now, please get some rest. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." _Clair said. Sophia got up and stretched her arms. _"Fayt, are you tired?" _Fayt looked at her. _"I'm actually alright, if you need to get some rest, go ahead Sophia. I'll catch up."_ Sophia smiled and went up the stairs. Fayt stretched out in his seat and closed his eyes to think._

_Clair, Albel, Adray and Mirage went up to their rooms. Nel took a deep sigh and began to head outside. Maria noticed Nel and followed her. It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky, Nel began to walk towards the doors of Greeton. She stopped and looked at them._

"Rei…" _she said. Maria wondered what she was talking about. Nel heard footsteps behind her. In self defense, she began to unsheathe her dagger, she quickly turned around. _

"Oh? Maria, it's you….you surprised me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I have a few things to ask you."

"It is about me?"

"Yes, is that alright?

"It's fine. But, first, where is that boy who came with you here?"

"You mean Mist?"

"His name is Mist?"

"That's right."

"Where is he now?"

"He's resting at the Inventor's Guild."

**Meanwhile…**

_Mist began to open his eyes. As his vision became clearer he saw a young girl standing beside him she was squeezing out some water out of a towel and into a bucket. She turned to him. _

"Oh…you're finally awake. I was a little worried there…"

_She put the damp towel on his forehead. Mist was feeling a warm sensation inside of him that he had never felt before. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his arm was sharp and shivered in pain. The girl held him still. _

"Don't get up. You need your rest. I'm Welch Vineyard. I have to thank you for what you did."

_Mist examined the girl who was holding him by her arms. She had long ponytails that slid down on his face as she was leaning over. She was pretty. _

"It's alright, really." _Mist replied. _

"Please, just take it easy. I'll let you get up tomorrow."

"Sorry for the trouble." _Welch shook her head. _"Don't worry." _She said. She left the room. Mist looked at his arm to see it bandaged and wrapped. She was kindhearted girl he thought. Suddenly, various images and memories began to run through Mist's head at a blinding pace. He held his forehead; he couldn't understand why he was having these visions._

"What the?"

**Nel and Maria…**

"I see. So…what is it you want to ask?"

"I want to know what you have to with Mist."

"It was just that…Mist looked like an old friend from Greeton. His name was Rei. He was a great friend and he was a great swordsman. We were really close; he was at least 4 or 5 years old then me at the time. 5 years ago, he left for an experiment on another planet. He never told me the details, but as you might have figured, he never came back. When I saw Mist…I—I just…remembered him."

"I see. Do you think Mist is the same person?"

"I want to believe he is, but I have no actual proof."

_Maria turned around. _

"Thanks, Nel, it must have been hard for you to tell me this."

"No, it's alright; I've been strange ever since you arrived. It was bound to happen."

_They smiled at each other and Maria began to head back to the hotel. _

"Get some rest, Nel."_ Nel nodded and Maria disappeared in the darkness of the Elicoorian night. _

_Mist had finally fallen asleep. He was having a strange dream. He tossed and turned in his bed as there were flames on a home in his dreams. A young red haired girl was calling out to him and he ran to her. He mumbled in his sleep. _

"I-I'm coming..."

**The next morning…**

_Mist woke up in a heap of sweat. Welch knocked and came inside. _

"How are you feeling, this morning?"

"I'm alright. Thanks."

_Welch smiled. _

"That's good. Oh…yeah, someone has come by to see you."

_The door opened to find our Elicoorian solider in the doorway. It was Nel. Mist looked up at her and his eyes opened wide. Nel walked inside the room. _

"Good morning, Mist."

_Mist was still short on words as he examined Nel closely. He finally began to form words. _

"N-nel…?"

_Nel stood shocked at the sound of her name. _

"D-did you just say my name?"

**End Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: **I pumped this Chapter out faster than I thought, I seem to be neglecting my other fiction. Oh well. Since this was written in such a short period, I might come back and edit it, but this is it for now. Hope to hear from you! Thanks.

AlterGenesis-X


	10. Hidden Memories

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes: **Phew, what can I say, thanks to the dedicated readers. Because of you, I just felt obliged to write up another chapter no matter how crappy I feel today. Thanks again, guys.

**Chapter Ten: **Hidden Memories

_Mist put his hand face in his hands. Too much was running through his head now. "How…why do I know this girl's name? She looks familiar to me, but is that possible?" Nel stood in complete shock. She had definitely heard her name. They were silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Nel didn't even know where to start. "Was he the same person?" she didn't know. But, she had to say something. The silence had gone on for far too long. _

"Mist…I…how…"

_She tried to speak, but only muffled sentences managed to leave her mouth. She took a deep breath. Nel knew she was stronger woman than this, so she took up her usual strength. _

"Mist, look at me…"

_Slowly, but surely, Mist lifted his face out of his hands. He looked at Nel. _

"What is it?"

"You know who I am, don't you?"

_Mist only looked away from her. It seemed he was remembering something painful every time he looked at Nel. Nel approached him. _

"Answer me!"

"I don't know anything…"

"That's a lie! I know you're keeping something from me!"

_Nel continued to raise her voice. Mist was slowly getting more and more irritated. He quickly shot up and knocked down the tray beside him that Welch brought in. _

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

_Nel was taken aback by Mist's yelling. Just then there was knock on the door and the door slowly opened. It was Fayt, Sophia and Maria. They were going to call Nel, but ended up walking in on an awkward situation between Mist and Nel. _

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" _asked Sophia. _

_Nel shook her head. _"No, not at all. Are we leaving already?"

"Yes, Clair told us to come get you."

"Thanks."

_As Nel turned around Mist noticed a tattoo on Nel's leg. It seemed quite familiar to him and it was bringing back more memories. He thought to himself. "Why do I have these memories? I've lived my whole life in the laboratory…what does this all mean?"_

_They quickly gathered their things to meet up with Clair, Albel, Mirage and Adray who were waiting near the gates of Peterny. Before Mist could leave, he met with Welch at the door. She smiled at him. _

"Are you sure you are alright, Mist?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem. You're welcome back here anytime, cutie."

_Welch winked at him and Mist was a little surprised. He returned a smile. He walked out the door and kindly gestured to Welch as she waved him off. He met up with the rest of them. The crew began their journey to Aquios through the Irisa Fields. Maria walked beside Nel. _

"Nel, is something that matter? Did anything happen with Mist?"

"No, not really. He said he didn't know anything, but he said my name…"

"He said your name? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was a little under his breath, but he did say it."

"That doesn't make any sense."

_Nel and Maria were broken out of their conversation when Clair suddenly shouted. _

"Hey! Look out!"

_A large spear of light came flying down from the sky and stormed the ground behind them. Mist grabbed Sophia and jumped into the air avoiding the coming explosion, he landed on the ground with Sophia in his arms. He put her down on her feet. _

"Thanks Mist!" _Mist only shook his head. They looked up to the sky. _

"What was that?"

"Hey, something's coming!"

_Two beings came down in a bright light. They both had wings on the back on their heads, placed nicely behind their ears. _

"What the hell? Are those Executioners? It can't be!"_ Fayt exclaimed. One of the beings was what seemed to be a male, and the other was a female. _

"Your…time…has…come…"

"The…inevitable…will…not…be…postponed…any…longer…"

"What are you talking about?"

_The female being shot another light lance out at the group. It set off a large explosion between them which they all jumped away from. They drew their weapons. Nel shouted. _

"Clair, Sophia, Mirage! Go get Cliff and some back-up!"

_Mirage and Clair nodded. They knew this was the best idea. Plus, Clair and Mirage were in no position to fight. Sophia was not as pleased._

"But Nel! I want to stay and fight!"

"No, you have to accompany Clair and Mirage! They don't have weapons!"

_Reluctantly, Sophia nodded and they began to run towards Aquios. _

"You…will…not…escape…"

_The male being shot a large light wave at the three. Fayt jumped in the way and deflected it with his sword, he was pushed back by the sheer force of the wave and his feet made marks in the ground as he slid. _

"Fayt! Are you alright?" _Maria shouted. _

"I'm fine."

"Hmph, I've been bored. These maggots should be fun." _Albel was ready and raring to go. She pulled out her sword. The female shot another wave at the unsuspecting Adray. _

"Hey, look out!"

_Adray tried to deflect the blow, but he was knocked down by the blow. He head hit the ground and he was knocked out almost instantaneously. _

"Adray! Damn you bastards!"

_Fayt, Maria, Nel and Albel were preparing for battle. Mist stood motionless as he observed the situation. They attacked, but it seemed as if they were attacking illusions. Each blow would seemingly go through each of these celestial beings. They retaliated with unparallel force. Knocking them back and causing little scars and bruises all over their bodies. _

"Dammit! What are they?"

"We'll need to try something else!"

_Nel went into for another assault using one of her special techniques. Mist's eyes opened wide. He had a flashback were a young girl was practicing a similar technique. "I-I know that movement…I can't explain it, but I know this woman." Nel shot her attack at the being as it approached the being stuck its hand up and deflected it back at Nel, she was hurled off her feet and blew backwards, she prepared for contact with the ground…_

_But it wasn't ground she hit. She felt warmth, and arms wrapped around her small body. She opened her eyes to see herself in Mist's arms; He was looking intently at the two beings._

"M-mist, you, why did you help me?"

"Did you think I'd just stand and watch?"

"I was beginning to think you would." _She said harshly. _

_Mist didn't reply. He put her on her feet as he did with Sophia. The others were still fighting a ferocious battle with the two beings…and losing miserably. They were outclassed in all ways possible. _

"Surrender…to…us…now…your…resistance…is…futile…"

"Never!" _Fayt exclaimed. Nel watched at Mist summoned his katana into his hand. "What the?" she thought. Mist turned his face to Nel. _

"Tell them to run on the count of three…"

_Nel shouted to them. _

"GUYS! Ran on the count of three! We have to retreat!"

"Bah! Retreat? What a ridiculous notion!"

"Do you want to die, Albel? If you want you can stay here!"

"Hmph."

_They all nodded. They counted to three as they tried to hold off the two beings. "ONE…TWO...THREE!" They made a mad dash for Aquios, the two beings gave chase, but before they could reach them, Mist jumped in front of them and using his sword, took the light and blinded them with his technique momentarily. His katana disappeared and Fayt picked up Adray on his shoulders, then he also made a run for it as they beings were temporarily disoriented. They got away into Aquios. When the beings were able to see again, they mumbled and disappeared into the sky._

"Your…fate…is…sealed…"

_They ran into Aquios gasping for air. _

"What…what were those things?"

"I have no idea."

_Mist came in trailing into Aquios. Maria faced him. _

"Thanks, Mist, you saved us."

_He nodded. It was bothering Maria, but it seemed as Mist had become quieter. He had been saying less and less after he was with Nel. She wondered at what might have happened. Truly, Mist was distracted, there was too much on his mind. _

"We have to go see Cliff right away, what happened just now shows how urgent this is…"

_They nodded. They quickly ran to the hotel in Aquios were they found Cliff, Clair, Mirage and Sophia. Fayt put down Adray on a couch. Sophia ran to Fayt in panic and wrapped her arms around him. _

"Fayt! Are you alright? I was so worried!"

_Fayt patted Sophia on the head as she looked at him. _

"It's alright, Sophia. Thanks for worrying."

"What happened out there?"

"Long story, Clair."

"Will my father be alright?"

"He was just knocked out, he'll be fine."

"Thank goodness."

_Cliff stood with his arms crossed. _

"I think we have a big problem on our hands."

"I'd say so too. But what does this all mean? They, those things looked like Executioners…"

"But, I thought we had gotten rid of them…"

_Mirage spoke. _

"They might not be Executioners; they might be something completely different."

"Like what?"

"I wouldn't know. We have to find that out."

"Figures."

"You guys look beat up. Go get cleaned up and go back down." _Cliff said and it was a good idea they were in bad shape and needed to clean up and relax. Sophia led Fayt into a room and prepared a bath for him. _

"Sophia, I really appreciate this."

"No problem, just go and relax."

_They shared a smile. Albel, who was not one to relax merely grunted at the notion of "cleaning himself" and sat down on a couch with his arms crossed and eyes closed, as if he was meditating. Maria and Nel were going to share a room and Nel allowed her to take a shower first. Nel left the room to step out to the balcony of the hotel. As she slid the door open, she found Mist staring into the night sky, as the cool breeze flowed through his blue hair. _

"Mist?"

_He turned around. _

"Nel…"

"You said my name again…"

_He looked at her differently this time. Like something he precious he had lost. Nel looked into his eyes and felt a little a blush coming across her face. Shaking her head, she spoke. _

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?"

"About me…and about you…"

"_About me?" Nel really didn't like how Mist was so blunt with how he said things. "He's thinking about me? Why?"_

"I think…I remember something, even if I don't understand it…"

_Mist began humming a tune. Nel's eyes opened in shock as he humming such a recognizable tone from her childhood. It was her favorite melody as a child. She felt tears brimming at her eyes, be she tried to hold them back. _

"How…how do you know that…?"

"I don't know, I just thought about it when I see you…"

_Nel was shocked to say the least. This was all so confusing to her. Just then as she was thinking, she suddenly felt a warm embrace. _

"W-what are you doing!"

"Seems I've forgotten everything…I'll do you this one favor."

_Mist didn't know what compelled him to suddenly embrace Nel, but he felt the urge too. Nel was just as surprised, she wanted to push him away, but she felt a certain security and comfort in his arms. Maria who had just come out of the shower was in a robe, holding a glass of water and slowly slid the door to the balcony open, she was about to call Nel…it was her turn to use the shower after all. _

"Hey…Nel—"

_She turned her head to see Mist embracing Nel. Her jaw dropped as she dropped her glass of water in total shock. The glass shattered on the ground, slowly spilling all of the water over the floor. _

"What…? What's going on here?"

**End Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: **Whoa, this chapter was a little shaky in the beginning but as I continued writing, I felt that I needed to stir up some relationships and so I did. So, come to think of it, I think the next few chapters will be my most favorite to write. Thanks for reading!


	11. Secret Powers

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, I'm back doing my fanfiction. It's been hectic lately and I'm glad to be back writing on Hopefully over the time I've been gone, my writing might have improved. So enjoy, the much delayed Chapter 11.

**Chapter Eleven: **Secret Power

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Mist pulled himself away from Nel. She regained her composure from the complete surprise of what Mist had just done. Mist turned away and sat down in the nearest seat.

"No…I don't."

"Look, don't act without being clear. I know…I may have said a few things, but don't be so hasty. When it comes to a point that everything has become crystal clear to you, then you can come back to me. Got it?"

Nel stood with her hands on her hips. Mist leaned his face on his arm, while staring into the night sky. He took a few seconds to be silent, as if examining the beauty of the stars. He turned back to Nel. He nodded silently.

"Alright, get some rest, Mist. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

Nel began to approach the sliding door when she noticed broken pieces of glass on the floor. _"Where did these come from?"_ she thought. She quietly cleaned up the mess and went inside. Mist still sat looking at the stars. He got up from his seat and leaned against the balcony barrier. His eyes went straight into the sky.

"They're after me…aren't they…? Come and get me…I'm waiting."

**Meanwhile…**

"What was that all about?"

Maria lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. _"Just who is Mist…? I don't even understand why this all happening…it's all so strange. Professor Leingod's hidden experiment…Mixed Intelligent Superhuman Tactician…what exactly is that humanoid…? And what were those things that attacked us today? It just doesn't add up." _Nel entered the room. She looked at Maria.

"Maria? Is something the matter?"

A little surprised to hear Nel's voice, Maria sat up straight.

"Oh, Nel, I was thinking about what happened today."

"Yes, I'm even more surprised then when you first told me you were from another world. A lot of things seem to be happening on Elicoor II."

Nel went to her bed and sat down.

"Can your power take down whatever this new threat might be?"

Maria looked down. She had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm not sure. We'll find out tomorrow. Those things…were powerful. Myself, Fayt and Sophia might not be enough. We'll find a way…for sure."

Nel smiled.

"I agree."

Cliff and Mirage sat in the lounge of the Aquios Inn.

"So, Mirage, got any idea what we're dealing with this time?"

"Unfortunately…no, Cliff."

"Damn, how did this happen!"

Cliff smashed his fist into his hand.

"Well, worrying about it won't get us anywhere. We should just go back to the Diplo and take things from there."

"Yeah. I hope this all works out somehow."

**The Next Morning…**

Mist left the inn early in the morning without anyone knowing. He went past the grocer in Aquios to the open fields in the lower right hand corner of the city. He overlooked the horizon and looked back at his hands.

"I don't even know what I am…"

Mist outstretched his right hand and muttered some sort of incantation to himself…the same sword he had been using solidified in his right hand. He held it and looked at it.

"What is this…this…power that I have? Who am I?"

A figure came walking up from behind him. Mist turned around.

"You're…"

"Yeah. What're you doing out here? Everyone was looking for you."

"Is that so? You found me in your Father's Laboratory…right?"

Fayt looked the other way.

"Yeah. I didn't even know about it. It was a shock to even know he performed symbological genetics on me…but it seemed he had to go even further than that."

"I'm just some experiment…aren't I?"

"Seems you finally want to talk, huh?"

Fayt walked towards Mist.

"Do you remember anything about the laboratory?"

Mist looked off and shook his head.

"Not particularly. I remember being on Moonbase, when I saw three DNA samples in your father's lab. They were all attached to one larger tube. The one I was placed into. Your father said it would be alright. I can't even remember how I got there."

"Those three DNA samples…they must be ours."

"What do you mean?"

"Maria and Sophia…also had symbological genetics performed on them. On the video we saw before we woke you up, my father mentioned mixing our DNA…"

"That blue-haired girl…Maria…she has power too?"

"Yes. But, I don't how all of it relates to you. It's obvious you have some sort of power, that sword in your hand explains it."

Mist lifted his arm and looked at his sword.

"Don't worry. We'll clear everything up in due time. I still have a lot of things I want to know too."

Mist's sword disappeared…Fayt and Mist seemed to come to a mutual agreement. They shook hands. Nel came down the stairs.

"So…this is where you two have been. Hurry up, everyone's waiting."

They nodded and quickly headed to the Diplo, the transporter was just outside of Aquios. They quickly arrived on board the Diplo. Fayt stood above the bridge.

"So, where do we start?"

Mirage looked up.

"We will begin a coordinate 162-596-955, the origin of the shockwave. It's not too far. But, it will still be a trip. We don't what to expect, so please be prepared everyone."

Adray who was still not in the greatest condition stayed behind with Clair. Leaving Elicoor II did not sit too well with Clair. So, only Nel went along with Cliff, Maria, Fayt, Mirage, Albel, Sophia and Mist. Albel was quite bored with the happenings of Elicoor II and he would not miss out on another piece of action…if there was to be any.

"Albel, why did you come?" Nel asked.

"Bah, you maggots aren't going to leave me out of this."

"You know…we're not on a vacation…"

"Shut up, you Aquarian woman!"

"What did you say?"

Cliff stood up.

"Hey, if you two don't knock it off, we're going to throw you off the ship!"

"Hmph." Albel went and stormed off the bridge.

Nel only put her hands up to the side and shook her hand.

"That Albel…he never changes."

Mist seemed to spacing out and just looking off into space quite often. He looked at it like it was the first time he had ever seen it. Just staring at it…examining every little detail. Maria looked over. She shook her head. She wondered why what she saw the night before was bothering her.

"You guys should just find something to do. It'll still be a while." Mentioned Cliff. They all nodded and left the bridge. But still, there wasn't much to do on the Diplo. They had just installed a battle simulator…and Fayt was all for it.

"Hey Mist, you want to try to battle simulator?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, they just got it on the Diplo. Wanna come with me? Pass the time…you know."

"Sure. It couldn't hurt."

Maria, Nel and Sophia overheard Mist and Fayt talking and decided to go check it out. Sophia still remembered way back on Hyda when she went into the battle simulator with Fayt for the first time. They followed without them knowing. Fayt and Mist went inside the battle simulator.

"You up for something challenging?"

"Whatever you feel you can handle, Fayt."

Fayt smiled and entered a few things. The computer made its response.

"Fayt Leingod – Swordsman – Level 115"

"Mist – Warrior Mage – Level 99"

"Selected Level: SSS. This level is not recommended. Please confirm your decision."

"Yes, we accept."

"Understood. The simulator will end if any of the combatants are in any danger."

"Okay, begin."

The simulator began to run the three ladies watched from the monitor outside of the battle simulator.

"Well, this might be interesting."

Nel said. Maria watched intently. The enemies were summoned. They were two dragons that were about 10 times the size of Mist and Fayt. They roared.

"Quite the selection, Fayt."

Fayt let out a silent chuckle. Mist let out his right arm and summoned his sword, Fayt drew his sword. They began their attack. Fayt was quite the swordsman now; his skills had greatly improved since he began.

"I see Fayt's as strong as ever."

Fayt sliced and diced at one dragon, bringing it to his knees, he then came for a downslash that took it out. The monster disappeared. Mist stretched out his left hand. A blue light began to glow…it seemed as he was casting symbology. Then a mark appeared on his forehead. Fayt and Maria looked on in surprise.

"That…mark…it's the same power…"

He fused the power into his sword.

"Super Nova!"

His sword was engulfed in black that was so dark, his sword seemingly evaporated in it. He slashed with his right hand about 20 feet away from the Dragon…the black energy raced across the ground like a bullet. It made contact with the Dragon and exploded. BOOM. The room began to shake from the sheer force. The Dragon vanished. Mist's sword dissolved and Mist went to his knees.

"Simulation over. You are victorious."

Maria, Nel and Sophia watched in shock.

"Hey, Mist! You alright? You overdid it, there…"

There was a smoking hole in the hard wall of the simulator.

"Cliff is going to kill us when he finds that! Still that was some attack."

Mist surprised himself. Since when did he have such power. Something kept pushing him every time he was in battle to use powers he never knew he had. Maria looked on.

"It's the same…it really is the same…"

**End Chapter 11**


	12. True Meaning

The Mistakes of the Past

**Author's Notes: **Hey, no excuses this time. Chapter 12!

**Chapter Twelve:** True Meaning

Maria sat in front of her computer screen looking up some information. She had collaborated all the information they had every collected from the Leingod research facility. She put her hand on her chin.

"Destruction…the power to destroy, Alteration…the power to change, Connection…our path into 4D space, I don't see how Mist comes into the equation. He's too intelligent to just be another android."

Fayt walked into room, startled, Maria turned around.

"F-Fayt? Is something the matter?"

"I just want to talk to you, Maria."

"Sit down. What's going on, Fayt?"

Fayt took a seat on Maria's bed.

"Don't you get that déjà vu feeling, Maria?"

Maria crossed her legs in her seat and looked at Fayt.

"What do you mean?"

Fayt leaned his arms on his legs and looked down. As he began to talk he faced Maria.

"Like we've been in this situation before. You remember…after my father died in Kirlsa he told us to go to Moonbase and we discovered our hidden powers and what they were for. I mean, I thought it was pretty shocking that the Creator would be calling for our end."

"I couldn't agree more, Fayt."

"But now…we have Mist…how it connected us…and a similar threat. Luther can't possibly be trying to exact revenge…I mean…we did defeat him…right?"

Maria placed her hand on her chin and shook her head.

"I have no idea. But, whatever we faced on the plains…were stronger than the Proclaimers. I still can't figure out how Mist ties into all of this. I mean, we are all aware of his abilities…after what we saw in the Battle Simulator…"

Maria thought for a second.

"By the way, where is Mist?"

"He's in his room. I think he was with Nel."

"With Nel?"

Maria had a flashback of what happened in Aquios.

"Something wrong, Maria?"

Maria shook her head.

"No…I was just thinking about something. Either way, we'll find out what's going on soon enough. I'm sure we'll be alright…don't you agree, Fayt?"

Fayt and Maria smiled at each other.

"Yeah."

**In Mist's Room…**

"That was quite the technique, Mist."

Mist looked up a Nel who leaning on his door, with her arms crossed as usual. Her red hair flicked back as she moved her head.

"Interesting, isn't it? I even surprise myself."

Mist was developing every minute of every single day. Since he had been trapped in the laboratory so long, it seemed that he had an increased growth gene that allowed him to grow and increase in intellect without aging. It truly was something. Yet, whether or not he knew his actual purpose, no one around him had any idea either. He wasn't sure if he had always been this way…or if he was…changed. His relationship with Nel obviously made him question that. _"How could I possibly how a flashback with a woman from such a distant planet?"_

Nel felt she recognized his swordsmanship…it was like her brother…her adoptive brother from Greeton. Or, that's what she believed he was from. She, her brother and Clair grew up together in Aquios to be very close. They were all like siblings. But, one day he mysteriously disappeared. Nel and Clair looked all over him…and realized they had lost their brother. After losing him…Nel and Clair strengthened their bond and promised to never let it happen again. They would never leave each other, which explained their close relationship.

"Mist…I'm surprised to know my name. The things you know about me…Who are you?"

Mist looked up.

"I wonder if I know myself. What you know, is what I know."

Mist looked a little uneasy as he said that. Nel noticed and walked up to him.

"You wouldn't lie to me, now would you?"

"No. Of course not."

Nel stepped back.

"Well, alright. But, if I find out you lied to me…you better expect something from me."

Nel walked out as the door opened. Mist sighed and fell on his bed.

"Can it wait for me? Those coordinates…they are close to Styx."

**The Bridge of the Diplo…**

"Cliff, you are aware that the coordinates are close to Styx. Right?"

"Yeah, Mirage. I got a bad feeling about it. Whatever it is, it isn't going to pretty. We've all been in this spot before. Well, either way, let's pick up the pace Mirage.

"Roger."

**In the Conference room of the Diplo…**

"Albel…are you alright?"

"Bah…"

"Albel, you shouldn't put up such a tough front. We all like you here…"

"Hmph…I don't need your pity, Sophia."

"It's not pity! I think you could be a little nicer! We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

Albel thought to himself. _"Hmph, this girl never changes. Always the optimist." _He turned to Sophia and placed his hand over the sheath of his sword.

"What are you saying?"

"We're friends!"

Sophia smiled happily Albel, and Albel gave her a weird face. He never would've expected her to such a ridiculous thing.

"Don't be foolish!"

"Come on! Hey, I know! Let's get something to eat!"

Albel sighed. _"Tsk…when did this girl ever start talking to ME?"_ He looked at her. _"Maybe, if I go with her…she'll leave me alone."_

"Fine."

Albel said. Sophia clasped her hands together.

"Then it's settled! Let's go get some food, Albel!"

As strange as it sounds…it also looked very strange. Albel and Sophia…together? What? Well, even if it was just for food…it made on the crew members on the Diplo take a second look and rub their eyes…well…to make sure they weren't seeing things.

**Later that day…**

It was already getting late. But, in space…how could you tell? In any case, Mist left his room and headed to battle simulator, while no one was around. He opened the door and stood in the middle.

"Computer, re-scan my level please."

"Affirmative. Scanning."

The beeping of the computer was the only noise being made.

"After, please start a level SSS simulation."

"Confirmed."

Mist – Warrior Mage – Level 125

"The simulator will end if any of the combatants are in any danger."

"I know. Begin."

The simulator began, but this time it wasn't 2 huge dragons. It was 20 smaller ones. They was even more dangerous then last time. Mist had too many blind spots. He called forth his sword and began to attack. He was swift, swift like the wind. His attacks were precise one after another the simulations fell. He jumped into the air and slashed at one more.

"Not bad."

Mist's sword disappeared. But, the computer began speaking, then he heard a laser shot behind him. He turned around to see a dragon being destroyed right in front of his face, he opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Maria Traydor – Gunner – Level 110"

"Pay more attention, Mist."

Mist didn't reply. He looked at Maria, Fayt made him aware of Maria's power. He began to walk towards her and he didn't stop, he walked right by her.

"You know more then you lead on, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"A pretty girl like you…shouldn't worry about it. I want to know some things too, Maria."

Maria was surprised. She couldn't remember clearly, but if she wasn't mistaken, this was the first time he had said her name.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You won't have to deal with it for much longer…"

Mist walked out of the battle simulator. Maria stood and watched him walked out, with her gun in hand.

"What does he mean?"

**End Chapter 12**


End file.
